Amelia Heart
Amelia Heart is a Site Project Manager of Safeguard. She previously was an SCP and is one of the creators of Safeguard. Profile Appearance Dr. Heart is a young woman with orchid purple eyes and long black hair. She has a black arm because of a previous experiment. She wears a heart-shaped necklace and may moan while under the influence of wine. When angry her veins and the whites of her eyes turn a midnight black. Personality Amelia is often inquisitive, polite and friendly unless talking to somebody she doesn't like or doesn't consider a friend l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶j̶e̶r̶k̶ ̶O̶w̶e̶n̶. Although most of this can be just a cover for her depression. Her humour can be very dark. When under the influence of Alcohol, she becomes very happy and positive. Alterations Rebirth In the Rebirth storyline, Amelia dies while trying to protect David. Her memory is then transferred into a robot body where she continues to work at the new Safeguard facility. She is never told about being put into a robot body, however, but soon figures it out causing her to have trust issues with David. History Childhood Amelia was born in ████ on the 22nd of August in the town Saint-Nom-La-Breteche, France. She was born with frosty white hair. She lived there for about 5 years then moved to New York and met Young David Phoenix. She became very close to David as he helped Amelia with learning English. After David left New York, Amelia's depression started. This was because David was one of the only people she trusted than her family. But her depression was soft, with feelings of unwillingness to do things she once loved. But then Amelia's Father had died in a Shooting downtown from New York, Her father was very close to her and had given her a heart shaped locket. Amelia's depression got even worse, constant sadness started to take over and the only thing that helped her was her family. After a while, Amelia went to University for Science in Biology. However during an experiment a strange solution poured out onto Amelia's hand and started to colour her hand black. The colouring did not stop until it reached a bit of her chest. The SCP Foundation was noted about what happened and took her in. SCP Foundation Once Amelia was taken in her depression made her crash and burn, with no one to distract her from herself. She started to feel in agony and distress constantly. Her nails dag into her skin so hard that sometimes her skin cut and bleed. She was held in Site-88 The SCP Foundation used her for an experiment with SCP- ████ . SCP- ████ is a nightmare mixed with a bunch of souls that had taken its offer. The creature takes a form of the previous soul's body. They were hoping that Amelia could calm the creature down as she had a black arm. While yes Amelia did calm the creature down, the creature also made a deal with Amelia. It held out a hand and Amelia took it, the creature morphed into Amelia's body, changing her hair colour to black and her veins temporarily black too. Amelia was now able to detach from her body as well, taking a shadowy form when doing so and her original body going limp. Amelia became more hostile to staff members after the experiment. After a while, Amelia became used to the creature and met her current friends. Trivia *Amelia's heart-locket was given to her by her father. She cherishes it. *Amelia's veins turn black when she's angry. *Amelia was very attached to David when they first met because he was the only one she trusted other than her family. *Amelia has a habit of drink too much wine. *Amelia's favourite food is French stuffed tomatoes. *Although Amelia's Just nature she tends to break the rules when she gets really bored. *Amelia is half Singaporean, Half French. *Amelia knows how to hotwire a car. *Amelia used to be an ice skater, even doing competitive ice skating. However she had stopped when taken to the SCP foundation, but she still wishes to keep going. Category:Scientists